Untitled
by esca6angel
Summary: She may be the spoiled Cousland daughter but she's was breed to handle any kind of situation, including political ones. I can't think of a title currently but I'll think of something.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Highever was particularly busy today. The guards and soldiers were busy trying not to collide with one another, the servants were running orders and I had disobeyed mother's order again by walking and looking around the castle on the roof top…again, watching everyone and enjoying the sceneries.

"My lady! Please come over here!" Yelled a familiar voice, I turned around and spotted a male elf leaning from a tower's window.

"Good day Lithian, tis a nice day for a view is it not?" I said as I walked back and entered the room casually.

Lithian sighs with a heavy breath, "my lady, I am an old man, please have some mercy and make it easier for me to find you."

I giggled a bit, "I'm sorry but the view here is so beautiful. What news have you brought for me?"

"Your father has called for you; he wishes for you to meet him in the main hall."

"Thank you, I will go to him now." I dashed out the room before Lithian could say anything else. I knew he would try to ask me not to be in dangerous areas anymore but I just couldn't keep that promise, it's just too much fun. After leaving the east wing, I finally stopped and began walking instead. The guards and servants bowed as I passed by and I hear the usual greetings. "Good day, my lady." And "Maker's bless you, my lady." It gets a little tiresome but it is what it is. Before I entered from the side door, I can hear father's voice and another voice. It was a bit snarky with a nasally sound. It was Arl Howe, father's oldest friend; I hate it when he has a friend over, it always get nervous and stiff in front of companies.

"Father, I'm here." I said as I opened the door.

"Ah pup, there you are," he said as he pat me on the head and smiled. My father is Teryn Bryce Cousland, he and my mother helped King Maric retake Ferelden from the Orlesians and our family has always had a close tie with the royal family. I'm proud to be his daughter.

"Howe, you remember my daughter, Sephora?" He said as he turned his body towards the other gentleman.

"I see she's grown into a lovely young woman." The Arl responded and giving a approving nod. "Please to see you again, my dear."

"And you, Arl Howe." I dipped into a curtsy and smiled politely, "Is your family well?

"Yes, thank you for asking.

After the small pleasantry, father started explaining that duties that will take place. I will stay in the castle while Fergus, father and the Arl will be off to Ostagar fighting the darkspawn. Even though I wanted to join them, but it was my duty to rule in Highever in his absent.

"Now, that's what I like to hear." He said, beaming with pride, "I know you'll do me proud. Speaking of which, there's someone I'd like to meet." He gesture to one of our guards at the entrance door and a full-armored man enters the room. He was tanned with heavy facial hair and walked with such a pride found only in accomplished warriors.

"It is an honor to be a guest within your hall, Teryn Cousland." The man spoke with a heavy tone.

"Father, he's…"

"Your Lordship, you didn't mention that a Grey Warden would be present." The Arl became a bit flustered at the sight of this man. How unusual.

"Duncan arrived just recently, unannounced. Is there a problem?"

"Of course not, but a guest of this stature demands certain protocols. I am…at a disadvantage."

"We rarely have the pleasure of having one in person, that's true." Father turns his head towards me and ask, "Pup, Brother Aldeus taught you who the Grey Wardens are, I hope?"

I felt a nervousness overcoming me and I blurted, "Yes! They are the ones who ended the Blight and saved us all! Father, they are the heroes of legend!"

I covered my mouth while my cheeks blushed from embarrassment but father patted my back and smiled at me gently. "Please forgive my daughter's excitement; it's a pleasure having you here Duncan.

Duncan chuckled, "I am honored that our organization is still worth remembering after many years."

"Duncan here is for recruits before joining us in the south. I believe he's got his eyes on Ser Gilmore."

"If I might be so bold I would suggest that your daughter is also an excellent candidate."

"Me? A Grey Warden? That would be quite honor!" My head was instantly flushed with the excitement of becoming a living legend. Unfortunately, father did not see it that way.

"Honor though, that might be, this is my daughter we are talking about! Unless you intend to invoke the Right of Conscription…?"

"Have no fear. While we need as many good recruits as we can find, I've no intention of forcing the issue."

"Thank you, old friend. Pup, can you ensure that Duncan's requests are seen to while I'm gone."

"I wouldn't be much of a host if I didn't; you have nothing to worry about."

"That's my girl. In the meantime and tell Fergus that he'll be heading to Ostagar before me.

"Yes father, of course. " I turned to Duncan and curtsy gracefully towards him. "It was a pleasure meeting you. "

"A pleasure, my lady, but Duncan is sufficed."

I smiled at him and then turned to Arl Howe, "I wish you well and all the best.

"I…that was quit unexpected. Thank you my dear, though quite unnecessary.

I bowed and left the room in search of my brother. It was exciting to have a Grey Warden here but aside from that, it was another day in Highever to me.

"My lady!" called yet another male's voice. I turned around to see a red-haired soldier rushing towards me with a big dog beside him.

"Ser Gilmore! Good day to you too!"

He stopped to catch his breath as the dog, whom turns out to be my mabari, wagged his tail and jumped around in circle. "And good to see you Cerberus," I said as I scratched him behind the ear. Ser Gilmore was the commander of my castles inner troop; strong, dependable and with a very strong sense of justice and one of my best friends.

"My lady, may I ask if you are aware that the Teyrna's friend, Lady Landra and her party is visiting?"

"Oh? I wasn't aware, I giggled at a sudden thought, "does that mean Landra's son here?"

"Ah yes…Ser Darren," Ser Gilmore said with a bit of hesitation in his voice, "I believe so."

"Do you not approve of him, Ser Gilmore?"

"Forgive my thoughts milday but no, I do not."

Sephora smiled gently and gestures with her hand to walk with her. "He's a good man and despite my family's title, he's does not act eager or tries to tame me."

"My lady, you are a Cousland, surely there are more suitable men out there for you? Even the older nobility thinks…"

I put my hand up to hush his voice, "Ser Gilmore, do not speak of that, I had such a headache when that happened. As I recall, it was an uncomfortable experience for everyone."

"I…yes my lady, forgive me."

"And you are far too stiff, Ser Gilmore, you should find a lover or two to unwind."

"My lady!"

I giggled at his fluttered face and patted his back, "See, far too stiff, otherwise, how will become a Grey Warden?"

"A Grey Warden? Surely you jest, that would be beyond my wildest dream."

"Oh really? Then would it be too much to tell you that a Grey Warden is here to recruit you…"

"What? Me? A Grey Warden? I…I don't know what to say…"

"Say yes of course! Duncan has come all the way to Highever and you can't disappoint him."

"Yes…of course but..the very thought…it's like a dream come true." His face brightened like a young lad again but then looked serious for a moment. "But lady, what of you?"

"Of me…?"

"Surely he must have considered you."

"And how do you think my father would have felt?"

There was a tense silence between us but then he apologized…again and was his usual stiff self…again. After that brief conversation, he saluted to me and returned to his troop. That man may be my best friend but he acts like another brother. Nothing is good enough for me apparently.

I began walking up to next wing, my mother spotted me. "Ah Sephora, there you are. You remember my friend, Lady Landra?"

How could I not? She's the Ferelden's gossip drunk at every salon ever held, including mother's. "Yes I do, it's nice to see you again." Then I turned to Darrien and smiled at him sweetly. "It's nice to see you again too Darrien."

"My dear girl, you are too kind. You'll all my son ever talks about these days."

"Don't listen to her," the haired young man interrupted as his face began to match his curly red hair. "It's good to see you again my lady, you look as beautiful as ever."

"Flatterer." I smirked at him as his cheeks became rosier.

"Landra, why don't we go to the garden?" My mother said as she took her friend's arm and began walking away, "a little privacy is good every now and then."

"Mother!" I felt my cheeks burned as they both walked away and laughed a bit. Mother must you be so sly.

"I..umm was looking forward seeing you, my lady." Darrien started as he stepped a bit closer towards me.

Cerberus groaned and ran off ahead of me. I giggled at this and replied, "Really? I thought you would be eager to accompany my father to battle."

Darrien laughs sheepishly and place a hand behind his head and said, "though I am honored to be doing that, I'm merely a glorified golfer for your father."

"It's better than just staying at home and waiting for the darkspawn to appear."

"If it's to protect you, my lady, I would insist as well."

I looked at him surprised; this man is more of scholar than of nobility and usual talk about Ferelden's affair and practicality. "Are you worried I would get hurt, Darrien?"

He looks away bashfully and coughs a bit, "during these dire times, I think it's wise to send not send all the good fighters to the front."

"Is that all?" I slightly pouted and turned away, "how so like you to make it into a practical conversation."

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, my lady."

I turned around and walked up briskly towards him and look at him seriously. "Do you not like me?"

"What? I, of course I do my lady. That's why I've enjoyed our company together."

"Then kiss me."

"Here? But the guards…"

"Do you see any?"

Darrien looks around and looked surprised at the lack of guards around us. Of course I grew up with the majority of the people here, so they knew. It's like having extra relatives around the castles. Darrien suddenly looks at me and grabs my shoulder firmly. He leans over and began to kiss my lips very gently and then move his lips closer to mine to deepen the kiss. I respond to this advance quickly and happily, as I hug him around the neck to pull him closer. Before it got too comfortable, I left his lips and lean over to his ear and whisper, "What's your favourite book?"

Darrien, alittle surprised, replys in a low voice, "The Dragons of Tevinter by Brother Timious…"

I bit his ear playfully and it froze him for a moment, "Mine's The Art of Passionate Love by Brother Capria." I, then, let him go and gave him a wink.

I think, as I walked away, I left him speechless and a little uncomfortable in his lower region. Well if I wanted something, I had to be slightly aggressive. I reached the tower where all the rooms were and this is what I hear behind the door.

"Oren, you're getting dirty playing with that mabari."

"Now, now Oriana, he's a boy, let him play for a bit, it's still early in the day."

"That's easy for you to say, I still haven't gotten use to Ferelden's love for wet dogs."

"What about my mabari, dear sister-in-law." I said as I opened the door. "For someone's who's been in Ferelden so long, you think you'd get use to the country by now."

"Ah, hello Sephora." My brother chirped happily as he reached out and hugs me affectionately.

"Yes…hello Sephora…" I felt the distasted in her voice. I'm always at odds with my brother's wife, I just can't stand her.

"Aunty!" Little Oren ran and jump at my waist and hugs me. "Aunty, can Cerberus sleep with me tonight? Mabari's aren't as smelly as mum says they are, are they?"

"No, not if you're use to them Oren," I patted his head and smile. "I'm afraid Cerberus can't stay with you in your room, you know your mother can't stand the snoring."

"Awww…" His face fell with disappointment and that got to me. Cerberus whimpers and nudges at my arm with his head.

I kneeled to my nephew's eye level and ruffle his hair, "tell you what, why don't I teach you some archery and some sword technique tomorrow?"

"Wow really aunty?"

"Of course."

"In Antiva, a woman fighting would be unthinkable."

"Too bad they're good at everything but fighting." I got up with a slightly annoyed look on my face.

My brother laughed, probably to break the tension, and said, "And I heard Antivan women were the most dangerous."

"Only with kindness and tea, dear husband," then they hug and began their lovey dovey moment.

"Please stop, you're making me ill."

"One day you'll find that special man and you'll understand."

I laughed at the very idea, even though I like Darrien, I haven't thought that far into the future just yet. "That reminds me, Fergus, Father will be joining you tomorrow. Arl Howe's troops haven't arrived yet."

"You think they were walking backwards at the pace they're walking."

"You can never predict in these kind of weather," joked a voice behind me.

"Grandpa, Grandma!" Oren went and hugs his grandparents.

"Why are you two here?"

"We both thought it would be nice to see you all together, it's a rare thing these days." Mother smiled and rubbed Oren's cheeks. "You two are growing up far too fast for your own good."

"And I thought that was a good thing." I said as we all laughed and we just kept on talking away; it felt as time has stopped for us. The sun had set over the horizon and Fergus, soon, left the castle with our main troop, it was such a long goodbye. After a long day, we all retired to our chambers. Cerberus had his own little room connected to mine so it was very convenient for him and I took a quick bath before I heard a quiet knock on my door.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I woke up to a barking mabari at my door while Darrian moved his arm away from my waist.

"Is something wrong?" Darrian sat up, naked, on my bed.

"I'm not sure, he doesn't bark unless something is happening." I said as I grabbed my blanket and covered chest with them.

"I'm sure it's nothing….wait…I hear men's voices." Darrian rose from the bed quickly, and walked over the door, in front of Cerberus. "What's causing so much…?" Before he could finish the sentence, Darrian's voice abruptly halt, gasping for air as I saw him fall to his side.

"Darrian!" I rose off my bed as I quickly rose from my bed as a soldier intruded to my chamber and spotted me, but before he was able to do anything, Cerberus leaped on him and chomped on his neck, drawing blood and a painful scream, before letting the vile man fall on the ground.

"Blasted dog!" Another man cried as he aimed his sword at my beloved mabari.

"Stay away from him!" I grabbed my dagger as quickly as I could and flicked my wrist toward his hands then his head.

"Arrgh!" He screamed as my daggers pierced his head then he collapsed to the ground along with his companion. I felt my blood boiling, these were Howe's men! Just what in Maker are they doing!

"Sephora!" I looked up and saw my mother frantically entering my room, ignoring the bodies.

"Mother!" We hugged tightly as Cerberus sniffed to check if my mother had any wounds.

"I'm alright, Cerberus, I managed to barricade the door when I heard screaming in the hall." She stated as she looked around at the floor and spotted Darrian. She let out a horrified gasp. "No! Landra's son! "

"Mother we must get out of here! Where's father?"

"He never came to bed…do you think they got him?"

"No, it's too early to think that. Wait, where's Oriana?" I rushed past mother, fully aware that I was wearing nothing but a sheet and swung open the door. I gasped at the horror.

"Darling, what is it?"

"Mother! Don't look!" But she did, she looked. She peered over my poor attempt to shield her and saw Oriana and Oren slayed on the cold stone floor.

"Oriana! Oh my poor little Oren, what manner of fiends slays the innocents? They intend to slay us all!" I grabbed my mother's arm and pulled her away from the empty shells while Cerberus whimpers as he nudge Oren's lifeless body. We cannot morn them here, not now.

"Mother, we must leave. We will get our revenge." My mother looked at me somberly but understood. We both quickly opened chest and gathered any weapons and armors available, I felt my blood pulsing through my body; I'll never forgive that man. "Can you still hold a sword?"

"I am no Orlesian wall flower, you forget, I'm the one who taught you all my skills."

I smiled slightly and nodded. Outside our tower, I saw fire engulfing my home. Death reaked everywhere as I saw bodies of Howes soldiers, servants, my own men, even Mother Mallol. How could they slay even the servant of the Maker?

"Man the gates! Keep those bastards out as long as you can!"

"Ser Gilmore!" I rushed to his side and hugged him tightly. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, thank the Maker you're alright."

"When I realized what was going on, it was all I could do to hold the door but I'm afraid it will not keep them out much longer."

"Have you seen the Bryce? Was he with Howe?" My mother asked anxiously of him.

"The last I saw the Teryn, he had been badly wounded. I urged him not to go but he was determined to find you. He went towards the kitchen; I believe he went to find you at the servant's exit at the larder."

"Bless you, Ser Gimore. Maker watch over you."

"Maker watch over us all."

"Ser Gimore, please come with us." I pleaded as I grabbed his arm.

He looked at me and patted my head, "My lady, go quickly, no arguing." Then he broke away from me to help the men at the door.

Mother grabbed my arm and we slipped through the side door while the banging at the main door continued.

We managed to slip through the flames eating away through broken pillars, crumbled walls and encountered more traitorous soldiers. I felt exhausted and my eyes becoming heavy from the heat.

"We're here, Sephora, come. We're at the larder," mother called while pulling me; sensing my exhaustion and Cerberus nudges from behind.

"There…you both are…" said a voice so weak that I almost did not recognized it. "

"Bryce!" cried mother as we rushed over to father's side. "Maker's blood, what's happening? You're bleeding!"

"Howe's men…found me first, almost did me in right there."

I began searching for cloth...any cloth to stop the bleeding. My mabari managed to pull some old sheets that were covering the old boxes and frantically tearing it into strips. "Good boy, good boy." I said to my dog as I rushed over to father's side.

"Shh…Bryce, don't speak, we'll get out of here." Mother said as I frantically wrapped the torn sheet around his waist as mother held him up.

"I..I'm afraid that I won't survive the standing."

"Father, I will drag you myself if I have to! Do not say such things!" I cried to him as I tighten the ill-made bandage around him.

"Ah my darling daughter, if only you did not see me in such a state…"

"Bryce, the servant passage is right there, we'll find you some healing magic…"

"They…have the castle surrounded; I won't make it past them."

"I'm afraid the Teryn's right, Howe's men have not discovered this passage but it will not be easy to get past them."

"You are Duncan then. The Grey Warden."

"Yes your ladyship, the Teryn and I tried to reach you sooner."

"My daughter helped me get here, maker be praised."

"I am not surprised."

"Duncan, you are under no obligation under me but I beg you, take my daughter and my wife to safety."

"Father, what are you…?""

"I will your lordship, but I fear I must ask for something in return."

"Anything!"

"What is happening here is pale in comparison to the evil that's not loose in this world. I can here seeking a recruit. The darkspawn threat demands that I leave with one."

"I…I understand."

I gasp in a mixture of frustration and surprised. "Are you serious?"

"Truthfully, you were always my first choice. I will take you and the Teryna to Ostagar, to tell Fergus and the King what has happened. Then your daughter will join the Grey Warden."

"So long as justice comes to Howe…I agree."

"I offer you a place in the Grey Wardens, fight with us."

"If I can have my revenge on Howe then so be it. I agree."

"We must leave quickly."

"Darling, escape with Duncan. You have a better chance of escaping without me."

"Elenor."

"Hush Bryce, our daughter will not die in Howe's treachery. Sephora, you will live and make your mark on this world. You are a Cousland and our beloved daughter."

I felt my throat closed up and I felt my tears stinging my eyes. "No! I won't let you! We'll make it out! All of us." I wanted to cry and scream like alittle child but I felt a tug on my armor and I looked down to see my mabari pulling me to the passage as if saying. _We must go, we must go._

Mother reached over and hugged me tightly and looked at me while our forehead touched. "Darling daughter, my place is by your father's side, death and beyond. I'll kill every bastard that comes through that door to buy you time. Do not let our sacrifice be in vain."

I looked at mother and then my father as I held their hands before, unwillingly, letting them go. "I love you both so much." I said before I left with Duncan. I heard behind me the last words my parents spoke to each other, "I'm so sorry, my love, that it has come to this."

"We had a good life Bryce. It's up to our children now."

I held on to Cerberus' collar as he led the way out of the dark passage rapidly. We manage to carefully avoid action that might draw attention to us. I never thought I would have to sneak out of my home like this. We manage to climb a steep hill, away from enemy's eyes and it took all the strength I had not to look back from the screams and the clashing metals behind me.


End file.
